Report 1517
Report #1517 Skillset: Skill: UrTrapCookies Org: Minstrels Status: Approved Aug 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 3. Problem: UrTrap cookies were recently improved to provide greater use. They are stackable up to 100% increase (of esteem, experience or gold) and the time will extend. The difference between small, large and huge cookies is only the time increase, not the percentage increase. This leads to a situation where smallcookies are the most desirable, because eating 10 of them gives you a 100% boost for 10 hours, where eating the larger cookies will give you the same boost for a much longer period. It's hard to commit to influence/hunting for such a long period of time that it makes the smaller cookies the most desireable. This report seeks to change this 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make large cookies give a +30% boost and huge cookies give a +50% boost instead of 10%. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change cookies so the defense timer does not tick down while offline or in a manse 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Instead of increasing the percentage buff, change cookies so large cookies can be used 2 times and huge cookies can be used 3 times before they disappear Player Comments: ---on 8/1 @ 15:54 writes: Supported ---on 8/1 @ 19:46 writes: Supported ---on 8/2 @ 01:06 writes: It seems like the other obvious solution - if adding more powerful XP, esteem, or especially gold boosts isn't ddesired - would be to make the cookie defenses not tick down when you're offline or are in an aethermanse. Or possibly allow breaking the bigger cookies into smaller morsels for rationed use. That would make the longer buff times more desirable, I think. ---on 8/2 @ 01:46 writes: Supported ---on 8/2 @ 01:46 writes: Supported, makes sense ---on 8/2 @ 01:49 writes: Added sol 2 and 3 per Enyalida's comments. Solution 3 would make the cookies more desireable, but I don't know that allowing cookies to be saved for active time would. It puts you in a position where you need to be ready to influence or you're wasting the time. ---on 8/2 @ 09:51 writes: Supported. ---on 8/2 @ 23:49 writes: Solution 3 should be adjusted to more directly match the existing proportions. So, if the huge cookie right now is 10 times as long as the small, it would be better to have it be at least 4 uses. Most of a 10hr (or whatever) buff goes unused, so directly mapping it (aka: 10 uses) is too much of a buff, but some bigger increase would work. ---on 8/3 @ 18:50 writes: Supported, definitely would prefer that the cookies not tick down while offline ---on 8/5 @ 17:30 writes: Supported ---on 8/9 @ 00:51 writes: I support any of the solutions ---on 8/18 @ 01:32 writes: These all look good to me. ---on 8/28 @ 17:14 writes: Another consideration is to make the goldencookies remove the gold throttle during their duration by the same % boost. So if you're using a 50%, you only see 50% of the gold throttle, and a 100% boost would be 0% gold throttle. This will increase their value and can ideally force more gold out of the game. ---on 8/28 @ 17:15 writes: The reason for the gold throttle effect is that the cookies become next to useless when you hit that throttle, so this helps them keep their value, and increase their worth.